Media, such as television programs, films, video games, and audio, may have content warnings for violence, nudity, strong language, or other types of potentially offensive and inappropriate content. Traditional media systems are able to recognize media content ratings, and block portions of the media based on the content ratings in conjunction with pre-set parental controls. This is commonly done by blurring out, replacing, or otherwise obfuscating the media. However, traditional media systems will always block out the same portions of content in the same obvious manner for every user.